prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Misery Loves Company/@comment-173.217.181.193-20130122171255
fuckyeahpllsecrets I was rewatching Secret by The Pierces music video and was overwhelmed by the similarities between the music video/lyrics and PLL tv series/books. (Just reminder that some of these may be pure coincidental and i may be reading to far into things but still…) Let’s start with the video. 1. There is a blonde and a dark brunette. Does this remind anyone of Ali and Vivian Darkbloom? *hint hint twin theory* 2. The blonde is dressing up the brunette. Some of this (the mascara, lipstick) is probably what inspired PLL opening video but one part stood out to me. Blonde was setting up a blonde wig for the brunette to wig. This reminded me of the books how one twin was always trying to be the other one. Maybe blondey was putting the blonde wig on brunette to trying and make her look like blondey so she could pretend brunette was her (or something along those lines). 3. During chorus when they are dancing. They are wearing eye masks. In PLL there are always references to eyes. And masks usually represent secrecy. So masks = A. And the fact they are EYE masks and A has pretty eyes etc… hmmm… 4. The brunette dies of suffocation. As we all know Ali (or courtney) dies of suffocation. 5. At the end of the video brunette wakes up. At the end of the video the brunette who was dead in all the video (apart from the FLASHBACKS. *hint hint*) suddenly wakes up and kills the blonde. This supports the twin theory, that one of them was “dead” (metaphor for being sent away maybe? To Radley!) then they come back and kills the other one. 6. Brunette looks a bit like Jenna. This information is probably very pointless and a massive coincidence but it was just something I noticed. Now onto the lyrics! 1. The brunette who died was called Alison. Nuff’ said 2. Look into my eyes, now you’re getting sleepy. Before Ali died, she hypnotized the girls (in the books). This sentence is basically hypnotisation. 3. Alison? Yes Catherine? I have something to tell you, but you have to promise to never tell anyone. I promise. Do you swear on your life? I swear on my life. ALISON. and Catherine (C for Courtney?) It is very likely Ali blackmailing someone with their secret’s is what got her killed, she swore on her LIFE she would never tell. 4. The whole song it is: two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. The last line is two can keep a secret if one of US is dead. The use of us makes it seem more personal, such as siblings/friends. But US also makes you think of the twins. US usually suggests 2 people. Twins are 2 people. Well I think that’s it… message me if you tihnk of anything?? :) #pretty little liars#pll#pll theories#pll theory#pretty little liar theory#the pierces#theories#pll hints#pretty little liars hints#pll hint thanks tumblr contributor!!!!